


Come here. Let me fix it.

by memoriesofrain



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos and Jay helping each other out, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Homework, Jay is a good boyfriend, POV Jay (Disney), Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fixing bowties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a little bit of help. It's a good thing these two are always willing to help each other.





	Come here. Let me fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on tumblr for Jaylos with the sentence starter prompt “Come here. Let me fix it.”  
> It's just a lot of fluff, so I hope you enjoy it!

Auradon was still so new to the villain kids, even after being there for a several months. They didn’t have to steal or wonder when their next meal was going to be. They didn’t have to try to live up to their parents’ evil expectations. They didn’t have to worry about hiding their interests in fear of being mocked like they did on the Isle.

What they did have to worry about was homework.

Mal and Evie seemed to get through it without much struggle, and of course Carlos knew what to do, he’d always been a genius. But Jay wasn’t like them when it came to all of it. He was street smarts, put him in the real world and he’d be able to survive just fine, but algebra? Chemistry? Yeah, it was easy to say that he was beyond lost.

Which is why he’d been sitting at the desk in the room he shared with Carlos for the last three hours on the night before a game, trying to work through his math homework. He groaned in irritation, scribbling out his work, eraser having worn down to a nub within the last half hour.

“I’m not even going to use this outside of this stupid class,” Jay shouted, shoving himself out of his seat to stomp around the room.

Carlos looked up from his seat on his bed, hands threaded through Dude’s fur. “You still on the algebra homework?” He asked.

Jay grumbled. “Yeah, but that isn’t a surprise because I’m just a dumb jock, right?” Carlos actually looked hurt when he said that. Great, now he just felt like a huge jerk. “I’m sorry Carlos, I’m just frustrated.”

Carlos stood up from his bed and made his way over to where he was standing. “What has you stuck?”

He shrugged. “All of it? I just don’t get _how_ to solve these.”

Carlos cracked a grin. “Didn’t pay attention in class?”

Jay shook his head. “No, I paid plenty of attention, it’s just it doesn’t make sense.” Jay sighed and gave Carlos a self-deprecating smile. “Should just take the zero now, probably be easier.”

The other boy shook his head. “Nope, not going to happen.” He walked over to the desk where Jay had previously been suffering at. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

Jay gave a disbelieving little laugh before walking back over to the desk. Yeah, Carlos could help him. He always did.

 

The next time, it was Jay’s turn to be the one to offer help. Why they had to dress up was beyond him, but here they were in their fancy clothes getting ready for some kind of school event. He honestly didn’t know, but Evie was excited enough about it so he guessed it had to do with royalty. Or she was just excited for another chance to make some dresses. He was still trying to figure out girl talk.

“How do I look?” Carlos asked, doing a little twirl.

‘Hot’ was the first thought that went through Jay’s mind, but he tucked that away for now and really took Carlos’ appearance. His usual black, white, and red color scheme was ever present and the clothes were well tailored to his body making him look slightly taller. He quietly mourned the loss of Carlos’ curls, but he wasn’t going to tell Carlos when he seemed to like how it looked. The smarting of freckles beckoned Jay to stare at Carlos until he’d counted every last one, but again resisted the urge. He was perfect.

Well except for one thing.

“You tied your bowtie,” Jay said, gathering his hair and tying it up.

Carlos shrugged. “Yeah, I thought I’d try something a little different.” He got that kicked puppy look on his face. “Does it look okay?” Jay pretended to think about it for a couple seconds, including some well-placed humming. “Jay…”

Jay snorted at the whine and walked over to Carlos. “You look fine, don’t worry so much.” He reached up to straighten the bowtie. “There, now there’s only one thing left.”

Carlos’ brows furrowed. “What?”

Jay leaned down and brushed their lips together. “There we go.”

The other boy flushed and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know Jay, I think I’m still missing something.”

“Well gotta fix that, don’t I? Come here,” Jay sent Carlos a mischievous wink and a smirk. “Let me fix it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you enjoyed.
> 
> If you'd like to leave me a prompt, just send it to [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr.


End file.
